fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Custos Messium
|kanji = クーストスメーシアム |rōmaji = Kūsutosu Mēshiamu |alias = The Disgraced Harvester (恥収穫者 Haji Shūkaku-sha) The Death (死 Shi) |name = Custos Messium |race = Celestial Spirit |gender = Female |hair = White |eyes = Amber |key type = Red |owner = Lola Hammersmark |days = Every Day |status = Active |magic = Plant Magic |weapons = Scythe}} Custos Messium(クーストスメーシーアム Kūsutosu Mēshiamu) the gate of The Disgraced Harvester (恥収穫者 Haji Shūkaku-sha) is a Red Key Celestial Spirit and member of Arcanic Scale; posing as The Death (死 Shi). Her key is currently owned by Lola Hammersmark. Appearance Custos Messium initially appears as a towering, enigmatic figure. Her face was obscured by a mask reminiscent of a venetian clown, with tear markings and a pink jewel on it's chin. On her head she adorned an ornate purple mitre with gold plating and ornamentation. She wore regal, purple robes with a lighter inner robe. Her chest and shoulders were covered in a gold armour-type structure, as were her enlarged hands which were encased in oversized metal gauntlets. The inner of her robes was a lilac colour with repeating patterns of mesh on the front and triangles at the bottom of alternating shades of purple. Her scythe was also noticeably more ornate in this form. However, her true form was revealed during a battle with Nolan Ritz. She appears as a tall, slim figured woman with pale skin and a gothic image. Her hair is white, worn down save for one sickle-like strand framing her face. Her eyes are very eye-catching as the irises are amber surrounded by black sclera. She dons black clothing such as a large collared black leather coat, whose sleeves are rolled up by very long black, leather gloves. The coat is secured by a black corset, revealing a short light blue skirt and the bottom or her coat, which flows behind her. Her coat is shown to be very tattered. Personality Relationships History At some point in history, Custos Messium was banished form the by the . This resulted in her silver key turning red and Custos remains to this day unable to return to her home dimension, but rather resides in a different one - described as a wasteland - alongside the other Red Key Spirits. The reason for her exile is currently unknown. At some point proceeding this, her key was found by Lola Hammersmark, to whom she became contracted. She then began to pose as a Dark Mage of the Dark Guild: Arcanic Scale, with the designation of The Death. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Plant Magic (プラントマジック Puranto Majikku): Custos' main form of magic - as the Harvester - is Plant Magic. She can control the movement of plants and acceleration of their growth. In order to convince others that she could bring about death of those around her, she would manipulate the plants so that they would decay rapidly whenever she would step near them. She has also been shown manipulating various aspects of plant life, creating lianas to bind others and even creating clouds of poisonous pollen. *'Pollen Fog' (花粉霧 Kafun Kiri): Custos releases a large cloud of a glistening, red pollen from her body which takes the shape of a large, skull-like apparition. This cloud then moves towards the target and has some form of poisonous element to it. Custos referred to it as the "Miasma of Death". *'Snaredragon' (スネアドラゴン Suneadoragon): With a wave of her arm, Custos indices the rapid growth of large vines and leaves from the ground beneath the target, then erupts a large pink flower, with several green spots on the front of it's 'face' or bulb. The flower possesses a row of sharp fangs and can swallow people whole, being a carnivorous plant. he will die due to her predictions.]] Meteorological & Horticultural Abilities: As the harvester and a user of Plant Magic, Custos' skills in horticulture are unrivalled. She is able to examine soil fertility by tasting it and touching it, and produce a large yield of crops in mere moments. She can also 'mix' soil in order to make it more fertile, where she literally pierces the ground with her scythe or hand and churns the soil underneath, this also creates very small earth tremors. She is also able to determine changes in the weather - normally in order to see which will be more beneficial for agriculture. She can sense changes in wind and cloud movements. *' ' (占い Uranai): By examining changes in the clouds and even stars, she is able to predict the future to a small degree. She has managed to predict when others will die - although with some inaccuracy. Master Scythe Wielder: Immortality: As a celestial spirit Custos Messium cannot die, unless she is forced to remain in the Human World for elongated periods of time. However, as a Red Key Spirit she has shown the capability to remain in the human world for very long periods of time without returning to her own dimension, with minimal damage to her body due to this. Weapons & Items Scythe: Custos wields a large black scythe, longer than her own body. It has a large, curved blade with a hollowed out circular section near the staff on the blade. It has the ability to fertilise soil once it pierces the topsoil of the ground's soil horizons. She has also been shown casting plant magic using her scythe. Trivia *Her constellation is based on former constellation; , the harvest keeper, this is the reason for her being a red key Celestial Spirit. Category:FB